


Video Games

by genderqueer_turtle



Series: Fair Game One Shots [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderqueer_turtle/pseuds/genderqueer_turtle
Summary: Clover visits Qrow's new apartment and the two of them have a relaxing night in.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686706
Kudos: 21





	Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> Clover's POV

I knocked on the door of Qrow's new apartment. He had just found a small one in the city and had moved in just this past week. I was really proud of him for taking care of himself, and finding a home instead of living at the academy for a long time.

Qrow opened the door and smiled at me. He was in a baggy tee shirt and boxers, looking extremely tired. 

"You forgot that tonight was date night." I said, giving him a quick kiss. I walked into his half furnished living room. 

"Oh no! Let me get changed and then we can leave." Qrow said. 

"No need. I got us take out. Let's just have a quiet evening tonight," I said, sitting on the couch. Qrow joined me, slumping down next to me.

"Rough day?" I asked.

"Just really busy. Super tough mission this morning. When I got back, I immediately came home to continue fixing up and furnishing my apartment. I feel like I've got nothing done but waste a bunch of energy." He said, resting his head on my shoulder. I kissed his forehead and handed him some food. 

"Eat. That will make you feel better," I said. He opened it and started eating. Halfway through his meal, he turned on the tv. Together, we watched game shows and ate our take out. 

We finished our meals, and Qrow suggested that we play video games. So we both took out our scrolls and hooked them to the tv. Qrow was really good, since he had lots of practice playing against his nieces. But the more we played, the worse his playing was. On our twelfth game, I realized why. Qrow was beyond tired, and was basically falling asleep sitting up. 

"I think it's time to turn off the game," I said. 

"You're not leaving, are you?"

"Nope. I just think that there are better ways to hang out." And then I forced him to lay on the couch, making him fall asleep almost immediately. I was stuck there, with him sprawled on top of me. His head was on my chest, as he snored softly. I smiled down at him, kissed his forehead, and went to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot I wrote for a friend. This one is really simple and idk how I feel about it, but here you go.


End file.
